Lιℓ яєd яιdιиg нσσd
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::Con una Caperucita terca, un Lobo más presumido que malo y una Abuelita gruñona, ¿qué más se podría esperar de ese cuento infantil?::...::Humanizado::..


**Disclaimer:** ni **Cars/Cars2** n **i me pertenecen. Tampoco la canción que inspiró toda esta bobada _cuando se suponía que debía ser un threesome_ (que, entre todas las que se llaman igual, fue de Bowling For Soup). ¡Todo sigue siendo sin fines de lucro~!**

 _ **Hey!**_ **Creo que siempre me escudo en lo mismo... pero estas cosas son las que suceden cuando no se tiene cuidado con los delirios de madrugada~; por eso no pensaba en subirlo u/u _peeero gracias a una maravillosa lobita a la que adoro_ (L), sigo creyendo lo mismo BD, aunque la diferencia está en que ya está publicado como para poder arrepentirme :'3 (?).**

 **»Advertencia &Aclaración: Obvio AU basado en una de las tantas versiones del cuento de Caperucita Roja; humanizado; _puede que algo de slash_ ; estupidez sin gracia y OoC equivalente a cada palabra dicha, así de extremo es~.**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos (si lo de arriba no convenció a nadie de retirarse)... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 _ **L il Red Riding Hood.**_

* * *

 _Who's that I see walkin' in these woods?_

 _Why it's Little Red Ridin' Hood!_

* * *

 _ **É**_ _rase una vez_ , no muy lejos al tiempo actual, un no-tan-pequeño-niño _que pasaba de los veinte años_ se encontraba, como de costumbre, en su modesta cabaña perdida idealmente muy cerca del tenebroso bosque que la gente solía evitar. ¿Su nombre? Nadie lo sabía pero, gracias a su capa roja y bordada otorgada por sí mismo (o por un tal Harv, nunca se supo bien eso), se había ganado el apropiado apodo de…

—Lightning. Soy Lightning McQueen —dijo de pronto, practicando frente al espejo su modo de gesticular al presentarse de forma tan encantadora como sólo él podía lograr—, pero eso ya debes saberlo. Alguien tan grandioso como yo no puede ser olvidado fácilmente…

Ante el forzado intento de risa natural que soltó, la joven con la que compartía casa se asomó por la entreabierta puerta, queriendo asegurarse de que todo estuviese medianamente en orden con el chico, que no paraba de guiñarse frente a su reflejo cuando no posaba de diferentes formas.

— ¿Practicando de nuevo, Letritas? —preguntó con sonrisa amable, haciendo un esfuerzo por no reír cuando el de rojo volteó rápidamente a verla. ¿Y quién no podría haber hecho lo mismo, si Caperucita tenía menos color que un fantasma?

 _Sólo para aclarar: sí, Caperucita será por el resto de la historia, ni nada más ni menos que el egocéntrico chico que se hacía llamar, en efecto, Lightning McQueen._

— ¿Hace cuánto se supone que estabas ahí, Sally? —pidió saber con un tono relativamente agudo por la sorpresa a pesar de fingirlo casual, apoyando las manos en el lavabo por inercia después de girarse completamente hacia ella, tratando de recuperar un poco el aliento perdido.

Sin pensar o sospechar nada sobre su actitud —ya fuese por estar acostumbrada a él o porque no le era de su interés—, la chica sólo alzó hombros.

—No hace mucho —soltó con simpleza, y Caperucita dejó salir todo el aire que había estado aguantando para permanecer con la espalda derecha, completamente aliviado por la respuesta—. Te estaba buscando para que fueras a llevarles unas cosas a Doc, y llegué a verte hablando solo con el espejo, _de nuevo_. ¿Debí haber notado algo más?

Ignorando olímpicamente a pregunta final de ella sin ser consciente del todo, Caperucita volvió a sonreír, ésta vez con su desbordante confianza característica.

— ¿A Doc? —Repitió al enarcar una ceja—. ¿Otra vez ese viejo gruñón necesita verme? —Inquirió presumidamente, ensanchando la mueca de sus labios al punto de que Sally rodara los ojos—. Aunque no lo culpo; hablamos de mí, Lightning McQueen. Ni siquiera él puede resistirse a mi encanto.

— ¿Tenemos que pasar por esto cada vez que le tienes que llevar una canasta con algo a Doc? —pensó en voz alta, tentada al golpearse la frente ante la divina actitud del rubio de vestimenta roja. Sin embargo, luego de suspirar y negar con la cabeza, volvió la vista al frente, tratando de mantenerse positiva—. Pero sí, tienes que llevarle esta canasta con los postres que les preparé a él y al Sheriff.

— ¡¿El Sheriff también está con él?!

—Es posible. No somos los únicos que le hacen regalos a Doc cuando está enfermo, ¿sabes? —respondió de forma traviesa cuando distinguió como Caperucita rebufaba celosamente al cruzar los brazos.

—Como sea.

Tras blandear su caperuza roja al marcharse rápidamente para dirigirse a la puerta principal de la cabaña, el rubio no tuvo más opción que regresarse sobre sus mismos pasos para tomar la canasta con deliciosos postres (recién hechos) que Sally había dejado sobre la mesa. Su nueva expresión dejaba en claro lo — _poco_ — avergonzado que estaba por haber olvidado lo que se suponía que le llevaría a aquel ancestro en ese domingo.

—Ten cuidado por donde vayas —le advirtió ella entonces, recostada a la puerta al verlo tomar la canasta entre murmullos a regañadientes, divirtiéndose con ello—. Recuerda ir por el camino que rodea el bosque; es más rápido y así te distraes menos con lo que haya a tu alrededor.

—Gracias, _mamá —_ gruñó Caperucita, rodando los ojos al darle la espalda y, además, guardándose una barra de chocolate para el viaje con disimulo. Si iba a ir hasta la lejana casa de Doc, algo tendría que ganar.

—Dicen que hay lobos en la cercanía del bosque —siguió Sally mientras el otro estaba, prácticamente, parado frente a la puerta y con la mano en el pestillo—, pero tienes que cuidarte de uno en especial, Letritas; es muy…

— ¿Peligroso? —Interrumpió de forma repentina el rubio, viéndola despectivamente por encima del hombro. Apenas por ello Sally tuvo tiempo de disimular cómo se mordía el labio al recordarlo—. Porque podría llevar una daga o, ¿qué me dices de ir acompañado por alguien a quien no le dé miedo ir por un bosque repleto de lobos? Eso suena mejor que mandarme a mí solo, con comida que cualquier animal podría rastrear con facilidad —comentó con descarada sorna al rodar los ojos.

—Iba a decir ardiente —puntualizó Sally, haciendo notar lo _ligeramente_ molesta que estaba hablar—. Si tanto miedo te da, no te preocupes. Con gusto yo me encargaré de ir hasta la casa de Doc a dejarle lo que le prepa…

Aunque apenas había despegado la espalda al decir aquello, un portazo fue lo que recibió como respuesta ya que, del otro lado de la puerta —y apoyado sobre la misma—, Caperucita festejaba su doble suerte con un gesto de victoria.

—Ahora, a llegar a lo de Doc —se dijo después, alzando la vista hasta el marcado sendero que salía desde la casa y se perdía, convenientemente, en el no-tan-alejado- y espeso bosque.

Sin nada más, empezó a caminar por la tierra, llevándose a los labios la barra de chocolate con nueces que había apartado antes. ¿Qué? No es como si Doc esperase la canasta exclusivamente por una mísera barra de dulce prefabricado. Tendría más que suficiente con lo que le preparaba Sally cada semana.

Imaginándoselo, rió soberbiamente al morder y apartar descuidadamente, mas una voz que reconoció lo hizo detenerse apena estuvo bastes pasos cerca de la bifurcación entre caminos, la misma a la que nunca le prestaba la debida atención por seguir, exclusivamente, la que rodeaba el bosque.

— _Ciao, Cappucetto rosso._

Entre escéptico y resignado al tragar, Caperucita volteó a ver al supuesto lobo antropomórfico que… realmente, no pasaba de ser un hombre, apenas unos años mayor a él, que vagamente estaba caracterizado como el cánido.

—Francesco —fingió devolver el saludo con cortesía después de que el Lobo se apoyara en medio del cartel que marcaba la obvia división de ambos caminos—. ¿Olvidaste parte de tu ropa de nuevo? Porque puedo pedirle a Sally que te alcance alguna de las prendas que dejaste la última vez en la cabaña. Créeme, ella amaría hacerlo, en especial si se lo pides tú.

Ante la parca burla del rubio, el castaño rió sin inmutarse; para él, el ir con el torso desnudo era motivo para presumir, aún cuando llevase afelpadas orejas y cola de lobo a juego.

— _Molto spiritoso,_ McQueen —concedió después de negar con la cabeza, manteniendo su sonrisa burlona en todo momento—. ¿Lo pensaste tú solo o…?

—Ve al grano —cortó de pronto Caperucita, demostrando galantemente la gran paciencia que poseía—. Tengo algo de prisa hoy. Se supone que debo entregarle estas cosas a Doc antes de que se enfríen… o algo así —agregó sólo por aclarar, señalándole con la mano libre la canasta que había quedado casi oculta debajo de su caperuza roja.

— ¿Desde cuánto te importa tanto? —curioseó en respuesta al alzar una ceja y cruzarse de brazos. Por conocerlo, el rubio podía creer que estaba _algo_ celoso por prestarle atención a aquel doctor—. Nunca llegas en hora, _e entrambi sappiamo perché._

—Se suponía en aquellas ocasiones Doc nunca estaba enfermo —se defendió con total solemnidad al alzar el rostro, queriendo evitar que sus mejillas delatasen cualquier signo de debilidad—. Podría darle algo si no llego a tiempo con sus cosas.

— _In tal caso…_ ¿Por qué no hacemos una _carriera_ hasta su casa?

Por más tentador que le sonase, el de ojos celestes tenía claras sus metas. Únicamente por ello fue que negó con la cabeza, reprimiendo una sonrisa que disfrazaba una pequeña molestia.

—Porque siempre que lo hacemos, escoges el camino más corto para…

— ¡Te veo en la casa, _Cappucetto rosso_!

Apenas le vio irse a toda prisa y sin mirar atrás, en vez de golpearse la frente —como solía hacer a menudo—, se limitó a darle un nuevo mordisco a la barra con nueces antes de seguir por el mismo camino sin siquiera fijarse cuál de los dos era.

Si Doc apenas le tenía paciencia a él, Francesco no tendría ninguna oportunidad _con su querida abuelita._

Con eso en mente y una sonrisa satisfecha que duró hasta la mitad del recorrido (ya que Caperucita notó entonces que, por seguir al Lobo ciegamente, había ido también por el camino largo), finalmente llegó a la casa de Doc situada, tan casual como peligrosamente, cerca del riachuelo del pueblo.

Sin prestarle más atención, golpeó la puerta un par de veces hasta que, al notar que estaba sin seguro, entró como la estrella que creía que era.

— ¡Hey, Doc! —llamó, siendo únicamente alumbrado por la luz que se colaba desde afuera—. Tu salvación ya está aquí —bromeó y, después de señalarse por unos momentos, rebuscó en su canasta alguna botella de whiskey que Sally solía añadir «como toque especial» al pack de cosas. _Aunque no es como si él supiese detalladamente que es lo que siempre estaba preparado ahí…_

Al seguir sin oír respuesta por parte del mayor, decidió encender la luz antes de entrecerrar los ojos, tratando de encontrar la silueta de aquel médico por algún lado de la siempre ordenada habitación.

Si no estaba en la sala, a lo mejor podría estar guardando reposo en su cama. Después de todo, esas cosas eran las que solían hacer los viejos como él, ¿o no? _Y más los que, supuestamente, estaban enfermos…_

Tras ese pensamiento (que su ego le arrinconaba a transformar en una excusa para que Doc pudiese verlo de nuevo), se encogió de hombros y dejó la cesta sobre la mesa para dirigirse lentamente hacia su habitación, atento a cualquier cosa sospechosa que se encontrara por el camino o cualquier indicio para detenerse y esperarlo en la sala, fingiendo no haberse enterado de nada. De haberle tenido algo de gusto al whiskey, habría llevado esa pequeña botella consigo como sustituto de la barra de chocolate.

— ¿Estás dormido, Doc?

Obviando lo estúpido de su pregunta si Doc verdaderamente yacía dormido, volvió a golpear con ligereza la puerta del cuarto antes de entrar por cuenta propia, nuevamente, sin recibir el permiso de la Abuelita. Aunque creyó verlo después de subir el interruptor a su derecha, tapado hasta la cabeza en aquella cama de madera.

Le extrañó que fuese así; no obstante, su pequeña y altiva sonrisa pasó a convertirse en una mueca de desconcierto cuando distinguió con claridad unos ronquidos de su parte. _De nuevo, no es que estuviese familiarizado con los ronquidos de nadie en particular…_

—Eso debe ser una broma…

Con el mayor sigilo posible que consiguió gracias a la ley del mínimo esfuerzo, se acercó lo suficiente para deshacerse bruscamente de varias de las frazadas que envolvían el cuerpo oculto, rebelando así…lo que había notado hace unos segundos.

Suspirando, Caperucita le vio incorporarse con pereza antes de que ahogara un bostezo al mismo tiempo que tallaba uno de sus ojos.

— ¡Qué ojos más grandes tienes, _abuelita_! —comentó de la nada, mordiéndose la punta de la lengua poco tiempo después para no reír ante de lo recitado.

— ¿De qué _stai_ hablando, McQueen?

— ¡Y qué orejas!—siguió del mismo modo, llevando una mano hasta la diadema con orejas sólo para acercarse más cuando el castaño retrocedió torpemente, aún desorientado.

— _Ti senti bene?_

— ¿Tus manos siempre fueron tan grandes?

Sólo después de que lo escuchó con su propia voz —y que notó la ceja alzada del otro, seguida de una sonrisa demasiado presuntuosa y arrogante para su gusto— fue que deseó haberse salteado ese diálogo, aún cuando seguía tomándole de las manos sin siquiera notarlo.

Tragando saliva después de desviar la mirada, disimuló lo mejor que pudo el rojo de sus mejillas que, sin problema, combinaba con su caperuza.

—Ehm… ¿Y si mejor pasamos a hablar de tu gran nariz? —Propuso atropelladamente con un intento de sonrisa confiada en el que no le fue nada bien—. ¿O de tus grandes dientes? Aunque no lo sean tanto como los de Mater... también son algo apreciables.

 _Okey_ , el cómo Caperucita siguió no le ayudó en nada a mejorar su tensa y vergonzosa situación.

—Francesco tiene una mejor idea —comentó después de rodearlo por los hombros, manteniendo la sonrisa entre dientes (digna de un lobo) cuando le veía por el rabillo del ojo, cohibiendo más a Caperucita, que parecía haber dejado un poco de lado su porte descarado—. _E come si vuole parlare di cose grandi…_

—Entendí el mensaje y no, no estoy interesado —repuso de inmediato el rubio, tratando de apartarse antes de que el Lobo lo dejase acostado sobre la cama, como terminó pasando por no darse la prisa suficiente—. Estamos en el cuarto de Doc, ¿recuerdas? —insistió en forma de regaño, frunciendo el ceño para tratar de verse algo serio.

—Pero él no está aquí, _certo?_

Cortando de repente con todo el aire seductor que rodeaba al lobo cuando lo miraba directamente a los ojos, unos nuevos pasos resonaron en la cercanía, provocando que ambos apartasen la mirada hasta dirigirla hacia la puerta.

— ¿Qué se supone que pasa aquí? —demandó saber Doc, cruzándose de brazos y emanando tanta autoridad como se podía esperar de él.

Por instinto, Caperucita rápidamente rodó y se tiró de la cama en demostración de lo sutil que podía llegar a ser; en cambio, el Lobo, para hacer gala de su sentido común, sólo se dio la vuelta para ver al de lentes, tan desvergonzado como de costumbre.

— ¡No hacíamos nada! ¡Lo juro! —Se defendió apresuradamente el rubio, negando también con ambas manos casi de forma frenética, tanto que a Francesco se le hizo raro por la repentina exageración—. Además, te traje las cosas de siempre. Están en la sala, donde siempre…

—… Las dejas, lo sé. Ya las vi —interrumpió Doc, rodando los ojos sin más—. Pero sigo esperando que alguien me diga por qué ambos siempre terminan en mí cama. Ya no son unos niños.

— _Credo che Cappucetto rosso lo sa abbastanza bene._

Antes de que la Abuelita pudiese replicar algo ante la mirada que el Lobo le dirigía a Caperucita, éste decidió intervenir, parándose tan torpe como rápido en su lugar por evitar tocar ese tema.

—Sí, tal vez era lo que parecía; pero te juro, Doc, que no iba a pasar nada en tu cama ésta vez —dijo en un intento de ser sincero para no dramatizar más con la situación. Con algo de suerte, quizá el mayor no le retiraría el habla por una semana—. Sólo te buscaba para entregarte las cosas de Sally y regresaría a la cabaña pero…

— ¿Pero? —presionó el de lentes, manteniendo su postura al ver exclusivamente al rubio.

—Francesco quiso entrometerse —respondió caprichosamente Caperucita, señalando del mismo modo al Lobo sobre la cama—, _para no perder la costumbre_.

—Si no te hubieses tardado tanto, McQueen, Francesco no habría tenido que tomar una siesta para esperarte en la cama de _tua_... _nonna?_ —Dudó al final, volteando a ver con algo de interés—. _Che tipo di famiglia sono?_

Pasando por alto el tono celoso que ni se molestó en disimular en esa ocasión, tanto el rubio como el de lentes suspiraron a la vez, aunque éste último apretándose el puente de la nariz.

—Fábula equivocada —comentaron a la vez, el mayor tan abrumado como resignado mientras que el menor con arrogancia cuando volteó a verlo burlonamente.

A pesar de eso, el Lobo no había captado nada.

— _Favola? —_ repitió con cierta ingenuidad, buscando cualquier mirada celestina para recibir algún tipo de explicación.

Mientras Doc volvía a suspirar, Caperucita carcajeaba al apoyar una mano en el hombro del Lobo.

—Es como si ofreciera un trío para deshacer un poco toda esta tensión. Eso es lo que acostumbran a hacer en otro cuento —comentó de pronto y sonriente, aunque dicha expresión se borró al instante que su cerebro le hizo notar el error de… _bueno,_ cierta palabra.

Por si hiciera falta más, nadie dijo nada cuando el rubio pareció perder el habla, creando así un silencio que, más que incómodo, le fue tortuoso únicamente a él.

— ¿Un trío, muchacho?

Aún petrificado (Caperucita no sabía si era mejor eso o parecer un tomate con caperuza a juego), sólo movió los ojos para notar como Doc tenía una ceja alzada, ya que seguía con los brazos cruzados por encima del pecho. De alguna forma, parecía que se esperaba oír algo así alguna vez.

— ¿En qué _favola_ pasa algo así, McQueen? —rió con claro interés el Lobo, tratando de buscar su mirada también—. Suena… _interessante._

— ¡Un té! ¡Quise decir un té! —se apresuró a decir una vez sus cuerdas vocales volvieron a cooperar con él—. Porque, ¿un trío? Es decir: suena tan ridículo… ¿Quién podría haberlo considerado alguna vez? —añadió sólo para carcajear, tratando de retarle importancia a lo anterior… aunque sólo consiguiera el efecto contrario, al menos, para uno de los presentes.

—Apuesto que tú sí —respondió Doc, aún sin inmutarse por lo sugerido.

—Para Francesco está bien, porque él sabe que es irresistible y no puede privar al mundo de ello —pensó en voz alta el castaño, ganándose una incrédula mirada por parte del doctor y una fulminante por parte del de caperuza— _ma_ , ¿tú McQueen? ¿A quién podrías querer involucrar? ¿A la _signorina_ Sally? ¿O acaso a este _signore_?

Por más serio que fuese su tono, la risa que lo precedió dejó demasiado en claro que aquello último no había sido más que una broma. _Bien_ , el que hubiese pensado en Sally primero debía haberlo hecho más que obvio desde un principio.

—Ya dije que me equivoqué. —Aunque le costara admitir esas cosas, bajo esa situación tenía que hacer una excepción para disimularlo, ya que la risa no ayudaba del todo, y menos con el pequeño rubor que le incriminaba más—. Ambas palabras empiezan por "T"…

—Y, precisamente, debías confundir "té" por "trío" teniendo muchas más palabras para confundir a la hora de proponer hacer algo, ¿no? —Apuntó el de lentes, aún escéptico—. Quizás él te crea, pero ya tienes la suficiente edad para saber bien lo que dices —dijo después, haciendo un ademán hacia el Lobo a pesar de no dejar de verle directamente.

—Esto…

— _Andiamo_. —Con completa comodidad, el castaño atrajo al rubio hacia él, rodeándolo por la cintura hasta lograr sentarlo al borde de la cama, justamente a su lado—. No hay nadie que se compare a Francesco y… bueno, a ti. " _Il tango_ _non è a tre_ ", McQueen.

Sin alcanzar a poder replicar nada más gracias a el repentino beso del Lobo, Caperucita sólo cerró los ojos tras por unos momentos; los suficientes hasta que la Abuela saliera de la habitación. Luego de que eso sucediera, no tuvo más opción que empujarlo rápidamente para que la situación no acabase en otra previsible.

—Ya sabes cómo sigue el cuento. Si no quieres que te corten o abran nada… será mejor que te marches _ya_ —avisó, aún con las manos sobre sus hombros mientras le veía, más divertido que serio al final—. Aunque pueda quedar con secuelas emocionales, supongo que vigilaré que el Sheriff logre distraer a Doc lo suficiente…

— _Sceriffo? Non sarebbe un boscaiolo?_

En vez de contestarle, volvió a empujarlo para sacarlo de la cama, ésta vez ordenándole que se fuera para no decir nada más al respecto.

Por más de que pasaban _casi por lo mismo_ una vez a la semana, Francesco aún no parecía entender que debía obedecer al rubio si no quería sufrir alguno de los finales políticamente correctos del cuento aunque, de todos modos, _no es como si éste se siguiese al pie de la letra…_

Sin embargo, por saber ello mismo, éste no dijo nada al dejarse arrastrar cuando el otro le tomó la mano para que lo siguiese, claramente con otros planes. Sólo suspiró antes de esbozar una ladeada sonrisa de orgullo y comodidad.

Después de todo, no era su culpa verse tan bien y ser todo lo que el Lobo _malo_ podría querer. Pero lo que sucedía podía ser, perfectamente, la culpa de Sally por meterlo en ese lío todas las semanas, aún conociendo que tan problemático o caótico podía llegar a ser una discordante Caperucita entre un Lobo presumido y una Abuelita tan gruñona, sin contar al sensible Leñador/Sheriff del pueblo.

 _Meh._

De seguro estar con Red «a escondidas» lo valía, así que todos quedaban con su final _medianamente_ feliz… _¿para siempre?_ O, al menos, hasta el final del día.

* * *

 _ **Hey de nuevo, en caso de que**_ **— _por muy rara casualidad_ —** _ **alguien esté leyendo esto!**_ **Sí, no tengo idea de qué pasa por mi cabeza para terminar haciendo tal atrocidad~, así que después de arruinar el cuento y la reputación de los personajes (?), creo que lo único honorable que me queda hacer es... huir sin mirar atrás BD (?).**

 **Ojalá que a alguien le haya gustado esto y que... ¿ _no me odie en este momento_ xD?**

 **Y sin nada más por decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! & Grazie siempre por leer~.**


End file.
